


Fallen Smash 1: the beginning of the end?

by Smash34



Series: Fallen Smash [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Boys in Chains, Crossover, Damsels in Distress, Dungeon, F/F, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash34/pseuds/Smash34
Summary: Super Smash Bros are into once again another Threat to the Worlds of Smash. the army is known as Organisation Dark (but Dharkon does not own the organization) and Captured every fighter. and worse. Decided to Pull Cloud and Ike away from their friends Shulk and Chrom. Zelda and Lucina were kidnapped by the organization. Meanwhile, at the captured fighter, Isabelle was scared since Cloud was Pulled away from smash along with Ike, Chrom, Shulk, Zelda, and Lucina.
Relationships: Cloud x Shulk x Chrom x Ike, Cloud/Chrom, Ike/Shullk, Zelda/Lucina
Series: Fallen Smash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Fallen Smash 1: the beginning of the end?

**Author's Note:**

> So I am starting a new AU known as Fallen smash AU. it's basically centered around a few fighters I like. Smash bros are threatened once again but this time it's a Bigger, Darker, and stronger Army than WOL and Subspace emissary. but this time all fighters had been defeated. there were no survivors but they are not dead yet. so they'll be Deaths! (don't be mad if I kill off a fighter you like)

There were many dark vehicles (not the modern ones we have) and flying ships. they even Stolen Meta knight's ship AGAIN. Every fighter was watching this so they can bet organization Dark but we don't know who is in charge yet. "Oh great.. Here we go again" groaned Kirby as they get closer. the weather was stormy but not raining although the clouds are grey and black.

Ike was saddened but not crying. he thinks they'll be killed again like in the world of light war. "What's Wrong Ike?" Chrom asked, "you look depressed.." like looked up at him "We might die again. it would be the second time for you but the third time for me..." he said. "why did you say I would die a second time?" Mumbled chrom and Ike signed.

"Back before your time in smash. I debuted in Smash brawl. When we saw tabuu, he turned most of us into Trophies but luckily, The survivors revived us. 10 years later, you were in smash. We were killed by galeem's beams and revived but we later fell into dharkon's control but we are freed by the fighter.. and here we are" Explained Ike.

"Guys, they are getting closer" Shulk Cried. Cloud heard it and placed his hand on shulk's shoulder. "Don't worry, We'll win this time" he told him. " organization dark are coming closer. master hand tried to make a shield but failed. it didn't appear "everyone you have to fight back sorry" Master hand told them and everyone began to fight back but Zelda and Lucina don't want to fight. chrom looked at them "Lucina.. why are you not fighting?" said chrom. Lucina was worried "I Don't want them to hurt Zelda, she's too shy to fight right now Father" Lucina told her father.

every fighter was fighting but OD (an acronym for Organisation Dark) Is too powerful. they Didn't kill the fighters but instead locking them in cages. "Give me back my ship!" meta knight growled at the creatures known as Deoids but they don't care and thrown meta knight in a cage. once most of the fighters were captured. The deoids Are trying to find more fighters cause they can find them. Isabelle was hiding from them. she was scared "I hope the mayor is alright" she thought but she was founded by 2 deoids. one of them grabbed them and thrown that innocent Dog to a cage. "Someone! Please HELP" Isabelle Cried. Shulk and Cloud saw her being taken away. Ike and Chrom saw those 2 swordsmen and ran to them

"Sorry but we are losing" Shulk fretted but they saw Deoids surrounding the 4 swordsmen and The 2 female fighters at a different surrounding.

"It seems like we better but them into extra Security." Deoid #1 said as 2 deoids snuck behind Ike and Cloud and grabbed them on one of their arms "Let's us Go" Cloud hissed. he cried to break free from his grasp but feels something on his neck. "What was that on My neck" demanded Ike as he tried to Break free but the chains are unbreakable. "Shulk, I'll Get the girls while you fight those creatures," Chrom asked as he ran to save His daughter and Zelda but he ended up Being grabbed on his cape. "CHROM!" shouted shulk. he ran to him but a deoid tripped him and then they grabbed him. "Guys, Drag those 2 Chained Fighters to that far transportable cage that has no bars so they can not see light while we'll lock the other 2 at the nearest transportable cage," Deoid #7 told the other deoids ad Chrom and Shulk got thrown to that transportable cage.

"Cloud! Try and save me once you and Ike break free" Shulk cried as Ike and Cloud get dragged away from them. they tried to pull themselves but the deoids pulled them back and the 2 swordsmen got thrown into the cage with no light. "Now to deal with those 2 girls," Deoid #439 said as they go near Lucina and Zelda. "They are perfect to kidnap cause Our boss likes seeing kidnapped princesses" Smiled Deoid #312 as they grabbed the 2 female fighters. "sorry but Save yourself, Father..." Lucina told her father as he was taken away. the Deoids Put the 2 princesses into a cage and the deoids have taken them away.

A few hours later

Our 6 heroes were taken to the Dark kingdom. it is a big huge Castle. and when the deoids Took them out of cages. they dragged them into the castle. it's Boss is known as Conquest. "Thanks for capturing those fighters. especially those 6..." It said "Now throw The 6 Fighters into the dungeon while the others being scattered around the castle roof," it said as they dragged Cloud, Shulk, Chrom, Ike, Zelda, and Lucina into the dungeon.

all of them were in the same cell with torches but No window or bars. Ike Was put into chains, Shulk and cloud were chained together on the hand, Chrom was chained on his right upper arm. And Zelda and Lucina were not in chains but the Deoids pushed them and locked the door, keeping all 6 inside.

"Lucina... We've all lost... " Chrom told Lucina and she hugged him "Father, I don't want to Die here" she cried. 

Cloud saw Lucina crying "You won't die, they'll be a way to escape." he said.

meanwhile, Isabelle was very sad that Cloud was thrown to the dungeon. "I wish Our friends Save us." she said. "They can't... they are secured by those monsters" said Villager

To be continued on Episode 2


End file.
